European Patent EP 1 177 154 B1 is incorporated herein by this reference and describes an energy distribution network for providing an amount of hydrogen required from an electrolyser by a user. The network comprises an electrical energy source, an electrolyser and a controller. The controller receives and processes control inputs including data pertaining to a demand for hydrogen by a user. The controller is connected to the electrolyser and controls the generation of hydrogen by the electrolyzer based at least in part on the control inputs.
Canadian Patent CA 2 511 632 C is incorporated herein by this reference and describes an energy network having a plurality of power stations and a plurality of loads interconnected by an electricity grid. The loads may include electrolysers. The network has a controller that is connected to the stations and the loads. The controller is operable to vary the available power from the power stations or to adjust the demands from the electrolysers to provide a desired match of availability with demand. Hydrogen may be produced as a transportation fuel with specific verifiable emission characteristics.